


This Is A Duet

by AFTanith



Series: Queen Academy Fic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Musicians, Community: femslash100, F/F, Love songs, Pre-Femslash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, femslash100 Drabble Cycle Round 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for femslash100's Drabble Cycle Round 12 - Alternate Universes. The prompt for this one was "Musicians/Bands".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s [Drabble Cycle Round 12 - Alternate Universes](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html). The prompt for this one was "Musicians/Bands".

"This is a duet," Bobby says, raising a brow at her manager. "A love song."

Jeremy shrugs. "That won't matter; not to the network, at least. It's not 1999 anymore, girls; two women can sing a duet on TV these days without the world coming to an end. Unless you're not up to it?"

That he's clearly trying to make it a challenge is absurd; neither of them will be manipulated so easily.

Bobby hazards a glance at Kim; the other woman's lips are set in a hard, unhappy line.

"Fine," she says. "We'll do it. But I'll remember this, Jeremy. Don't pull shit like this again. Not without giving me a frickin' warning first."

Jeremy grins like an idiot. "I knew you'd be good sports about it. And don't worry; the two of you will make a very cute couple."

Bobby tries to pretend she doesn't see Kim blush.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
